


冒险

by Celia4



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia4/pseuds/Celia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>代孕有<br/>吵架有<br/>总之是奇怪的文</p>
            </blockquote>





	冒险

遥承认，来到一个语言不通的陌生地方是一场冒险。有陌生的姑娘朝他抛着飞吻，黑色的纱制大裙摆无风自舞，鲜红的嘴唇绽放着肆意的笑容，浓烈就如威尼斯夏天的阳光。  
遥突然就不知道该怎么办才好。他无法回应这样的热情，即使是在温柔如水的威尼斯。  
他还得承认，他还是只喜欢橘真琴一个人。  
三天前，他们爆发了一场不算争吵的争吵，具体过程就是真琴不断地抽烟，而遥一直泡在浴缸里保持沉默。具体原因已经不明晰了，大概就是生活中的琐事吧。  
该死，得让他把烟戒了。遥在心里默默念叨。  
从小学就开始认识，相处了十几年实在是熟悉得过分，最近的日子遥对这种相处模式开始感到厌烦。真琴作为公司的业务经理开始越来越忙，而家里两个代孕得来的小孩也七濑绫和橘夏也到了吵闹的年龄，每天到遥工作的游泳馆来缠着他。遥每天就在孩子和游泳教练的工作中周旋，不管是与水亲密相处的机会还是和真琴亲密相处的机会都少了很多。生活的压力挤压起来，遥一气之下就买了飞往威尼斯的机票，把孩子扔给了正在为结婚忙得焦头烂额的江，来到了梦寐以求的水城。  
好不容易用比划和糟糕的英语在旅馆住下之后，遥又为货币的事情开始焦躁，因为走得急，身上并没有太多的欧元现金，很多地方又不能刷卡。  
遥在威尼斯的大街上漫无目的地走着，他有点后悔，这里都是水，却不能脱衣下水游泳，这真是种折磨。他坐在河岸边的咖啡座上，看着水波晃动，咖啡豆的味道四处弥漫，他晃着写着意大利语小诗的杯子，不知道该去向何处。  
远处广场上黑发上插着红玫瑰的姑娘跳着塔兰台拉，六八拍子的舞曲很热烈，姑娘的脚步也越来越快，与玫瑰一样鲜红的百褶裙就如同火焰一样燃烧着。  
“晨光穿越叹息桥，和Gondola一起摇摆，水样的情怀，触动彼此的心弦。”遥看到有人在他对面坐下，用日语读出自己咖啡杯上的那首小诗，“先生，初次见面，不请我喝杯咖啡吗？”  
他很高大，肩膀很宽，遥在那里依靠过很多次，每一次都觉得心安。他逆着光，绿色的眼眸里倒映着的是遥的影子。  
这是什么烂游戏？遥腹诽。  
“再来杯拿铁，谢谢。”遥看见真琴用意大利语熟练得招呼着服务员，而自己却什么都听不懂，心里的不爽又上升了一个档次。  
真琴的上身向遥倾过来，两人的距离越靠越近，已经有人把玩味的目光投在了他们身上。遥不耐烦地皱起眉，企图别过脸去，真琴却换了个方向，把嘴唇凑到遥的耳边。温热的鼻息拍打在遥的侧脸上，温柔的声音响起：“先生，请问您的名字。”  
切，幼稚。遥把他推回座位上，觉得今天的真琴很不一样，是因为到了异乡的缘故所以为所欲为吗？  
没有答案。  
“我叫橘真琴。”遥故意用英语说得很响亮。  
真琴显然愣了一下，随后又反应过来。  
“名字很好听，先生。”也是英文。  
他的笑从唇角荡漾开来，揉和了威尼斯的水波，在夕阳下显得特别温和。遥不满地别过头去，试图不臣服于这种如水般的诱惑。  
“那么，橘真琴先生，能帮忙付下账吗？”真琴站起来。  
遥摸摸口袋，只有五欧，只够付自己这杯的钱。  
“我也没有现金呢，这里好像也不能刷卡。”真琴走到遥的身边，凑在遥耳边说话，“老婆，我们逃吧。”  
真琴不由分说拉着遥飞奔到停车场，抱着遥上了一辆与他自己风格根本不符的哈雷，扔给遥一个头盔。  
“车你偷的？”  
"我租的。”真琴转过身在遥脸颊上印下一个吻，发动了机车。

遥坐在机车的后座上，享受着这一场“亡命”冒险，威尼斯带着大量水汽的风打在他脸上，吹起了他的头发。他揽着真琴的腰，闻到真琴脖颈上挥发出来的香水味道。海洋调的，是自己前几天买给他的情人节礼物。  
车速很快，遥不知道真琴从什么时候开始学会骑的机车，只是觉得就这样趴在他的背上也不错。  
车开到一个人很多的地方就停下了。  
“小遥，下车吧。”真琴做了个绅士的邀请动作。  
遥后怕地看着身后，生怕真的有咖啡座的服务员追来。  
真琴忍不住笑出声：“小遥在害怕吗？其实我刚刚有放十五欧在桌上啦。”  
“都说了不要加小字。”遥摘下头盔，甩了甩自己的头发。被欺骗的感觉并不好，虽然刚刚和真琴一起飙车的感觉还不错。  
这里是一个广场。遥确信这是一个多次出现在明信片上的广场，他也确信这个广场上至少有五双眼睛对准了他身边这个拥有茶色发丝的男人。有长卷发，打扮入时的女人，好像还有穿粉红色T恤的男人？  
“他们对你有兴趣。”遥扯扯真琴到袖子，用眼光示意了一下周遭投来的热辣目光。  
“我保证让他们不再看我。”真琴吻住了遥的嘴唇，温柔辗转，不带任何情欲，刚才的咖啡味道在两人的口腔里蔓延。  
周围响起暗暗的惊呼声和叹气声。  
当吻结束时，遥发现刚才的目光果然都消失了。  
“小遥，还生气吗？”  
遥不回答。  
“好吧，先让我们看看圣马可大教堂。”真琴拉着遥的胳膊。  
上潮了，圣马可广场上的水平静如一面镜子，人们可以在里面看见自己的倒影。不时有几个信徒低声念着“哈利路亚”，匆匆穿过广场。一大群鸽子在这里起飞，翅膀的阴影甚至遮住了太阳。  
这里美得太不真实。  
遥走到飞狮像下，看着那头展翅欲飞的狮子。  
我的使者马可，你在那里安息吧。圣谕上如是写到。整个威尼斯，都像是上帝为了他虔诚的信徒马可发出的一声叹息。  
周围的拜占庭式建筑彰显着威尼斯过去的辉煌，又对游客们施加着来自宗教的威压。遥心里有肃穆的感觉。  
“真琴，我有罪吗。”遥看着飞狮，没有转过头，“傲慢，嫉妒，懒惰，贪婪，愤怒，暴食，欲望。真琴，我是不是对你要得太多了。”  
他想起了他们起争执的原因，他看到真琴的女下属发来的三十二条短信，每条都写着她对真琴究竟有多爱慕，即使真琴婉言拒绝她依然坚持不懈。  
他讨厌这些不安定的因素。他渴望真琴完完全全是他的，这种人最好连出现都不要。他嫉妒，却表现出傲慢、愤怒，对真琴有着百分百的贪婪和欲望。  
“不。”真琴从身后揽住他，“我们是恋人，小遥会生气很正常哦。”  
“我保证，她也会像刚才的人一样退散的。”  
“因为我的眼里、心里只有你。”  
遥直视着真琴的眼睛，那里写满了真诚。  
是，他应该相信眼前的这个男人，他们曾经许诺共度余生，他们的眼里只有彼此。  
“真琴，去买到荷兰的机票。”  
“诶？”  
“结婚吧。”  
这是一场冒险，冒险地交出自己的全部。  
但这种感觉很好，比在水里的感觉还要好。  
他们走到了叹息桥，像所有来威尼斯的情侣一样在夕阳下接吻，以此来期许一生一世的承诺。水在桥下流过，贡多拉船划过，这里曾有个爱情悲剧发生，所幸它不会在真琴和遥身上重演。  
水占了人体的大部分，水让生命充实、丰盈，水滋养了生命。  
而爱情，却让生命完整。

这个吻实在太长了。  
他们把它从叹息桥带到了下榻的旅馆。好不容易和好的两个人就如同干柴烈火，在这个充满水的城市里燃烧了。  
两个人本来就因为孩子的关系很久没有做爱，所以这次两个人都有些急躁，吻很热烈，似乎要把对方吃进去一样。  
真琴用舌头描绘着遥嘴唇的形状，随即向下，亲吻遥的喉结，轻轻啃啮遥的脖颈。  
“嗯……”遥轻哼。真琴对他身体的反应实在是太了解了，细小的动作都能勾起遥更深层次的欲念。  
真琴在遥的胸口留下吻痕，斑斑驳驳，旖旎异常。他像不受控制一样，把嘴唇凑到遥左边的红点上，轻轻啃咬。  
“啊……”遥的额头上开始渗出汗水，他像案板上的青花鱼一样不安地扭动着。真琴双臂搂住遥的腰肢，把嘴唇移到了右边。  
“真琴，真琴……”真琴喜欢遥此刻暗哑的声音，毫无疑问，这种声音无论是过去，现在还是未来，都只属于他一个人。  
心里的原罪又开始作祟，独自享有的快感爬入脑海，真琴的嘴唇继续往下，来到遥的小腹上。  
“小遥的肌肉还是像以前一样好看呢……”真琴轻轻赞叹道。遥脸上开始泛起不正常的红晕，欲望也开始抬头。真琴的一只手往下探去，握住遥膨胀的器官，照着记忆中的方式，熟练地抚慰着。  
遥不由自主地抱住真琴，承受着下身传来的快感。  
真琴的另一只手也没有停下动作，他摸索到床头上的润滑剂，挤到手指上，往遥的后庭伸去。  
“怎么会有……那个？”遥发问，但几秒钟以后就发现这个问题完全是多余的，这个看起来人畜无害实际上流氓到家的混蛋根本就是做好了准备才来威尼斯的嘛！  
甬道因为很久没有开拓，里面十分干涩，真琴把手指艰难地挤了进去，在里面探索着。  
遥皱着眉头，无论被进入多少次都不会习惯，但前面被真琴抚弄的快感已经超越了后面的异样，他努力放松，准备好让真琴进攻。  
真琴的食指像左边一弯，戳到了某个地方，遥身体一弓，嘴里流露出销魂蚀骨的呻吟，眼前一黑，达到了高潮。  
“哦，是这里哦。”真琴又伸入了一根手指，如瘙痒般轻轻触碰遥的敏感点。  
“废话……你不是……进来过很多次了吗。”遥对真琴的恶意挑逗感到不满，“快点进来，还是说你不行？”  
遥还没从高潮的余韵中解脱出来，他愠怒的表情在真琴看来只是别具风情的挑逗。  
“我行不行，不是你最清楚吗？”真琴凑到遥耳边调笑着，气息吐在遥的耳畔，遥刚刚发泄过的下半身又挺立起来。  
真琴伸入了第三根手指，草草地做了扩张。刚才的小心翼翼只是怕遥受伤，而此刻，面对自己男人的挑衅，再忍得下去才不正常。  
真琴泄愤一半用牙咬开套子的包装，给自己硬得不行的欲望套上，退出了手指。遥的后面经过刚才的扩张，已经开始分泌出液体，那里是只属于真琴的温暖湿热的天堂。  
全根没入的时候，两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息。随后，遥用脚背蹭蹭真琴的小腿：“怎么又戴套？”  
“不戴套的话，小遥事后会不舒服的。”他们用的是面对式，所以真琴温柔微笑的表情遥看得一清二楚。  
真琴的尺寸不是手指可以比拟的，真琴的抽插让遥感到被撕裂的痛苦，但又感到极致的快乐，不仅是从尾椎骨升起的快感，还有发自内心的与爱人融为一体的欢愉。快乐与痛苦相伴而生，他们都感到满足，剧烈的喘息弥漫在整个房间。在异国他乡，他们亲吻，拥抱，抚摸彼此的身体，误会消弭，而爱将永存。  
到最后，他们成了彼此的海中浮木，他们剧烈地拥抱在一起，一起射精。在未来，他们仍将一起在生活中冒险，直至走到生命的彼端。  
有爱相伴，已无惧风雨。  
END


End file.
